


Cold hearted (doubt it)

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: (tent), Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Maxwell, Wilson is done with maxwells shit, Winter, maxwell is a grumpy old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Wilson sees Maxwell shivering and cold out in the middle of their camp at midnigjt and decides he's had enough of that.





	Cold hearted (doubt it)

Wilson shuddered as he woke up in the middle of the night, cracking his eyes open with a yawn. His eyes widened gently as he saw he could see his own breath. He sat up and was met with a little gust of cold wind. He sat up and crawled over to the back pack in his tent with a small supply of winter items, pulling on his hat and a vest. Then he was then very aware of a sneeze outside his tent. 

He cocked an eyebrow and hesitantly peeked outside his warm little tent to see Maxwell sitting there with only a thin blanket, working on his shadows again. “ Oh for the love of- “ he scurried back into his tent, grabbing the back pack. He came back out and lst a little shiver go down his body, walking over to Maxwell. 

“ what are you doing you crazy man? “ He asked and tosses the back pack at his feet. Maxwell didn't shift his dark eyes away from the pages “ I'm practicing so we don't have to go out in the cold as often. “ he grumbled out “ We’ll be in no position to do anything if were frozen… “ Wow. What a hypocrite. 

Wilson rolled his eyes. “ We’ll I see you're making the ultimate sacrifice. “ ge said and sat down beside him, his side flush with maxwells making the older spindly man jump to the left a bit “ what are you doing?! “ he shouted with a hoarse voice. Wilson sighed and reaches up to one of his thin eyebrows “ You literally have frost in your hair. How long have you been out here ‘practicing'? “ he asked, maxwell looking very...Uncomfortable? With Wilson's small touches. “ I… “ He blinked and looked out over the frosty brown grass around their camp. 

How long? “ four hours? “ Wilson let out a puff of exasperated air. “ Four… “ Wilson shook his head and stood, holding out his hand. “ get up. You're going back to bed. “ Maxwell shot a look up at him that said otherwise. “ If you don't get sleep I have to drag you around in the morning “ He grabbed maxwells hand, helping him up. Maxwell realized how much of a rag doll he could be around Wilson. He wanted to pull away and shout at him, but as soon as he was on his feet they seemed to make their way to his tent on their own accord 

Wilson opened his tent flap and motioned to it. Maxwell felt his cheeks go a soft pink as he crawled in and lay on the small pallet that he had half heartedly crafted. Wilson saw this and swore he would lose his breath if he sighed anymore. He crawled in after him. Maxwell looked up and made a little confused noise

“ Higgsbury what do you think you're doing? “ 

“ You've done quite the mediocre job of crafting your tent so I only have the right to keep you from getting frostbite. “ he said and rummaged around in his bag. 

Maxwell was at a loss for words. He didn't know why wilson cared to help him, or even cared to talk to him in general. He opened his mouth to ask, but quickly let his teeth clamp together. Wilson grabbed out the large quilt he had made a few days ago, covering both their shoulders with it. Maxwell felt something in his stomach as wilson shifted to press beside him. Hek could feel wilson's body heat against him in litre spots like flowers blooming where their bodies connected. 

Maxwell closed his eyes, trying and failing to keep a whimper down as wilson lay them down, rolling on his side, letting out a little sigh through his nose and closed his eyes. Maxwell looked him over, his gut rolling again at the sight of him, long thick black lashes against his round freckled cheeks, his hair poking a bit from under his hat, soft pink lips slightly apart...Maxwell had to admit Wilson was a handsome ma- 

“ go to sleep Maxwell… “ 

Maxwell’s face glowed a soft pink and rolled on his back, looking away from Wilson. After a while he felt his form move closer and press his forehead to maxwell's shoulder blades. He felt warmth wrap around his body as he slowly let his eyelids grow heavy and fall. Wilson arms wrapped around maxwell's sleeping form and nuzzled his forehead into his back 

“ Crazy soft hearted old man… “


End file.
